


Cody's Last Gasp

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Death, Coils, Constriction, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Nudity, Other, Python - Freeform, Snakes, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be. Or...perhaps it's simply a matter of perspective. If you're not careful, it can take your breath away, as Cody S. finds out.  Heed the warnings...RP log with the brilliant Saeshan.  Edited for flow.
Kudos: 8





	Cody's Last Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply an exploration of one of my darker fantasies... No ill-will is meant towards anyone in real life. I don't want to name my prey outright...but if you're clever, you might figure out who our boy is. So. Kick back and enjoy it...even if you don't want to admit that you did. ;-)

Cody sighed as he trudged down the jungle trail. “Trail” might be too generous a term. The path had narrowed until it was barely discernible, and jungle fronds batted at him with every step he took, smearing his arms and legs with mud and water. He was really hoping that he had not managed to get himself lost. The young man had managed to learn about the place he was heading to from one of the locals. A quiet, beautiful, secluded pool out in the jungle. Well out of the way from other tourists. That was just the kind of place to Cody was looking for. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, to unwind without anyone else around.

Hopefully he found it soon, though. Cody was drenched in sweat, his T-shirt sticking to his lean, athletic frame. The young man was fit and strong, but the heat and humidity were sapping his energy. He couldn’t wait to go swimming, at the very least to try to clean off a little bit.

The trail was nearly gone, and Cody felt like he was pushing through the jungle without any help. He was just about to turn back, muttering under his breath, when his last step brought him into a clearing that was perfectly concealed within the jungle foliage.

“Whoa,” he gasped.

It was beautiful! A quiet pool, fed from an underground spring that kept it from growing stagnant. The water was crystal clear, and the banks of the pool were surrounded by beautiful flowers and orchids. Cody was standing on a mat of soft moss. It was the perfect place to drop his backpack and stay for a while.

“Finally,” he sighed as he toed off his sneakers and reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt.

\---

Danger lurks anywhere, anytime. Coincidentally, this Burmese python was getting back to action, as its last binturong was making room for the next meal, when its forked tongue smelt a distinctive and sweet fragrance, not that woody and nutmeg note, but a bewitching scent that came along: a mammal was drawing near. And it had to go fast, with such a strong beacon, the place will soon be crowded. The damp undergrowth muting its slithering, the python was instinctively moving in concertina toward the pond, where the prey was going, as they all do to quench their thirst. And only when it would reach the bougainvillea, would it assess the situation for an ambush.

\---

Cody stripped off his T-shirt, his lithe torso twisting appealing as he did so. The muscles in his abdomen rippled and stretched, and his sweat-slicked skin glistened in the light. The perspiration caused the tattoos on his tanned body to gleam - a rose and thorns just to the right of his collarbones...and among other things, a fanged serpent coiling around his right forearm. Cody was broad-shouldered, and his broad and smooth chest tapered down to a six pack stomach and a narrow waist. A faint trail of hair lead down from his navel, disappearing into his gym shorts. His lean physique was toned not just from the gym, but from an active lifestyle.

For a moment Cody just stood there, basking in his rest and enjoying the freedom of his partial undress after such a strenuous hike.

Wait a minute. Cody glanced around. There wasn’t another human being around for miles... “Why not enjoy myself a little?” He asked. The jungle birds and countless creatures making this place their home answered him, and Cody laughed.

Cody slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his gym shorts, and in one smooth motion pushed his shorts and underwear down his long legs to render himself completely nude. The boy remained still for a bit, smirking at the forbidden feeling of being naked as the day he was born while outside. Naked, and unashamed, not that there was any chance of another person stumbling across this place.

Cody didn’t realize yet, but there was a beautiful synchrony in this. Naked he came into this world, and naked he would leave it.

And also, Cody didn’t have a single thing to be ashamed about, anyway. He possessed the tall, toned body of a swimmer, the perfect picture of youthful vitality. Strong calves led up to toned thighs and a pert rump, and his manhood hung relaxed between his legs. A form on par with Michelangelo’s David.

The young man ran a hand over the mud smears on the opposite arm, and he pouted at the filthy state of his legs. But it would soon be remedied. With an exuberant whoop, Cody leapt off the bank and dove into the water, his body arching into a graceful line. In the heat of the tropical jungle, the pool was cool and refreshing. Cody stroked beneath the water for a distance before popping up to the surface, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair and sucking in a rejuvenating lungful of air. “Yes!” he shouted, simply because he could.

\---

Or, simply because he thought he could. But this secluded Eden concealed a far darker reality behind a treacherous illusion of serenity and freedom: paradise is conceived for snakes only. Because, in their perspective, two kinds of animals are created in life: the one that is really shameless - and that knows it - and those that naively believe to be able to achieve anything. Until they become constrained! Those that leave behind them illusion about life: this world is a cage where any offered shape eats humble pie at the discretion of a python.

The reptile traveled across the jungle as fast as it could, assisted as it was by its forked tongue to mentally represent the target of its lust. Androstenedione that it sniffed revealed that it would deal with a young male. And it was very likely a simian. The kind of challenge any snake would dream of, due to the rarity of their capture. Do not ask this python if it ever held one in its youth, it will never tell before swallowing you first.

When it silently reached the waterfront, it could not believe its infrared sensing. The stallion was giving himself, only waiting to be served on a silver plate to the first come, and flaunted attractive qualities: a prodigiously curvaceous buttock, strong thighs, and supple body. Burmese moved forward under the shrubs within reach of the tepid exuvias of the primate. There the roughness of the ground gave it support to confine its 8 meter long body. The table was laid for a pleasant tete-a-tete, the clothes exhaled a promising foretaste, and the host was only waiting for the guest himself - and meal - that he triggered the fatal trap to serve the dinner...and to coil him maybe.

\---

For a while Cody simply paddled and swam about in the clear, tropical pool. After the long hike, and indeed after several stressful days of traveling, this was just the kind of break that he needed. Birds and monkeys sang and called to one another in the canopy, and the flowers and orchids rimming the pool lent the air a sweet fragrance. This truly is a paradise, he thought to himself as he floated on his back, gazing up at the trees and blue sky overhead.

The stress and exhaustion seemed to fall away from his body just as surely as the dirt and mud did.

Cody was so relaxed that he nearly fell asleep in the pool, spluttering awake when his head dipped below the surface on accident. He stood up in the water with a laugh, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Best not do that again,” he said to himself with a chuckle as he waded towards the shore. Cody padded over to the mossy bank where he had left his clothes and backpack, water streaming down his bare body. His nipples pebbled as the gentle breeze caressed his chest.

With a contented sigh, Cody flopped down onto the soft ground and stretched out on his back, stretching his arms up and lacing his fingers together behind his head. Even though he had planned on swimming, Cody realized that he had forgotten his towel, and he resigned himself to another nap to give himself time to air dry.

Cody was blissfully unaware of the powerful predator that stalked him, sought to own and possess him in the most primal of ways.

\---

In fact, during all that time, the ophidian lurked behind the green foliage, looking for the most advantageous angle of attack. Any experienced python, with respect to capturing a game, would teach you that success depends mostly on the very first second, and that, sadly, a prey does not stay caught off guard long enough. Also, that it was to the best interest for the predator not to rush, to aim perfectly at the prey. For a snake at least, this is clear as day.

It knew that it could count on its camouflage to stay indefinitely in the immediate vicinity of the young male. As long as it remained still, and that it could contain its excitement, one would have been easily mislead, as its body mocked a dead branch. Pythons, it is true, are slow to think, considering a strategy mobilized all its tiny brain, until it becomes an obsession. The snake felt the target relaxing gradually, in a good sign that its presence was unnoticed. With extreme caution, it curled up its body in a relaxed zigzag fashion. Then, it assessed the situation again with a little tongue-wagger, and stretched its head toward its target bit by bit. It leisurely reached now his left shoulder, overlooking his armpit and observed him one last time from head to toe - better be too careful.

Then, it brought its body to its neck, making a sort of a lace. It waited again a little bit: this time it was ready.

Go!

The Burmese python opened wide its jaw, bent its neck, and hastened to the chin of its victim. Then it shook its head to ease its grip. It plunged its teeth to his cheeks, muzzling its face with its scaly mouth. It pressed its body to the left side of his neck, and wound up a pillow with a good meter of its length. It's a fact that the male was slick, but they were not the same weight. In this process, the snake contracted its neck, devoting all its energy to create a fierce movement, and pulled up his torso, driving its coils under his shoulder blades.

\---

Cody was in that twilight space, flirting with deep sleep. A sense of satisfaction and safety that couldn’t have been more misplaced. And one that cost him dearly, having missed the faint rustling of the python drawing near.

He had been kissed before, and kissed back aplenty. But nothing like this...

Cody’s eyes flew wide open as something slammed into his head. He was conscious of pressure around the sides of his face, of fetid breath rushing into his own mouth. The pain from the small, sharp teeth hadn’t registered yet. His arms flailed, uncoordinated and disoriented, his mind struggling to wake fully as adrenaline was dumped into his body. His hand briefly gripped a tube of solid flesh, felt the scales beneath his fingertips...

A snake. A fucking snake!

A primal scream of terror tore its way free from Cody’s throat, muffled by his reptilian gag.

Cody reared up, his abdominal muscles clenching tightly, his legs kicking in panic against the mossy ground. The boy’s arms spread wide, hands on the ground as he levered himself up. In one of the worst coincidences ever, he aided the python in pulling his upper body away from the ground, making him all the more vulnerable. The young man was vaguely aware of the snake’s body thrashing beside him, felt the deceptively light touch of snakeflesh against his shoulder blades... His eyes rolled about in his head in pure horror, trying to see what was happening, but his vision was dominated by the python’s head French kissing him.

If Cody went cross-eyed, he would see the serpent’s own slitted eyeball staring right back at him.

\---

Within this short time span that left its victim dumbfounded, the snake did not take its eyes off him. It rammed him vigorously, the rest of its body squashing with its neck, and formed a loop with its thorax, all behind the head of the young man. Flexing its side muscles, it unfolded the loop, whizzing its tail under his upper limbs with the speed of a flying shuttle and went lashing at his right hip. Only then it laid a large arch on his chest, and tucked around him on his left.

In the meantime, the momentum of the strike turned the quarry to his right flank, leaving an eye between the ground and his shoulder as he was bolstered by the snake's body, and through which it threaded its tail. The first coil had then just closed up on him, that it repeated its clinch, doubling its deadly embrace; one curl wrapped around his hips, and the second wound around his ribs, under his arms that were stretched free.

The whizzer complete, its twisted prey facing down, the reptilian went stalling. It just... froze. Not that it was playing things by halves, but the strike required such a great deal of energy that once its move was done, it had to spare its forces. Because it was playing by the rules of wilderness: the one who get gassed the first is promised to be the great piece of its opponent.

Monitoring his heart beats by means of its scales, the snake placed all its hope that its prey would be swiftly deprived of oxygen. It maintained the boy within its scaly love nest in a fusion hand to hand, their heads in a lethal face to face stowed mouth-to-mouth, his right eye looking straight in his, its jerky breathing blowing into the nostrils of the ephebe.

\---

Everything was a blur, and Cody was utterly disorientated. His vision was partially blocked by the jaws gripping his face. He could feel the python thrashing, catch glimpses of it out of the corner of his eyes. Get - get up... Get out of here! his mind screamed.

Cody sat up, but then was quickly almost slammed back into the ground as a portion of the python's body slid across his front. The snake was heavy! How...how big was it??? The boy was stuck, unable to fully sit up, but unwilling to fall back to the ground. His arms strained to hold himself up, biceps and shoulders flexing...

The snake made Cody's decision for him. The python twisted Cody's head and neck, making the boy shriek and forcing his body to turn with it. "Oooof!" Cody grunted as he was rolled onto his right side. His left arm flailed, and as Cody fought to ground himself he realized to his horror that the python had succeeded in wrapping a coil around his bare chest, just beneath his armpits. It made reaching downwards almost impossible.

He'd been flipped onto another portion of the snake's body. It felt completely unnatural to be lying on top of the serpent, his full weight of 170 pounds baring down on the animal. For a brief second Cody thought that maybe he could crush the snake beneath him, persuade it to let him go, but as he felt the beast slithering and writhing beneath him he knew such a thought was completely futile. Cody winced as he felt the muscular coil slide up around his waist, brushing his limp cock aside as it did so. The coil slid across his hip and down his lower back just above the swell of his ass, completing its circuit of his body and tightening down. The coil around his chest squeezed a little as well, anchoring itself firmly around him.

For a moment Cody lay stunned on his side, legs akimbo and arms flung up over his head. His taut belly heaved as he gasped for breath, and a rivulet of sweat dripped down the flat of his stomach, just beside the snake's lower coil, before soaking into the treasure trail below his navel.

This...okay, this isn't so bad. Just have to - "Ah!" he exclaimed as the snake rolled him again so that he settled on his front. There the snake paused, and predator and prey both sought to catch their breath and establish their next move. None of Cody's upper body was touching the ground, the coils around his waist and chest completely supporting him. The youth made for quite the sight, his upturned buttocks framed by the vibrant green and brown scales of the python's body that embraced his hips. Cody groaned, spreading his thighs and digging into the mossy ground with his knees and feet, trying to plant himself. In any other situation it would have looked like he was presenting himself to be taken from behind.

Cody's blue eyes locked with the yellow, uncaring eye of the python. The vision of the serpent was blurry, but the boy could tell the beast was looking back at him. Measuring, analyzing, judging... Trying to figure out if he was worthy or not. The snake's hot, moist breath rushed over Cody's face in steady intervals, almost gagging him with its stench. It wasn't even breathing that hard. To the youth's utter horror, the snake's forked tongue would flick his own lips every now and then.

Cody couldn't help but whimper.

Then his eyes narrowed. He wouldn't go down without a fight. He would resist, and he would overcome! In his early 20's, Cody considered himself grown-ass man. There was no way he was falling prey to some dumb beast! Cody grunted and brought himself up onto all fours, an impressive feat considering the weight of the snake encircling his nude body, the muscles in his thighs and arms bulged with the strain of the act. The young stallion reached up with his right hand, grasping the snake by its disturbingly large head, and pulled...

"AAAHHhhh... Fuck!" Cody screamed as the python's curved teeth bit into the tender skin of his cheeks, refusing to let go. Though his expletive was muffled, his tone was quite clear. The snake's jaws had enfolded his face almost up to his ears, and though he'd been aware of the pressure of the snake's bite, he was only know realizing that the creature's teeth firmly held it in place. Droplets of blood oozed from some of the teeth marks, dripping down Cody's chin to either fall to the moss below, or stain the jaws of the predator that held him captive.

Cody sobbed in desperation. The muscles in his abdomen and core tensed and flexed as he struggled to lift himself up to his knees, but the snake was so damn heavy. The coils were shifting and sliding across his flesh as the snake adjusted its position, and even now the coils were beginning to squeeze... Cody's sense of balance was still in turmoil from the initial attack, forcing Cody to keep one hand planted on the ground. With his other hand he gripped the snake behind its head, glaring into its eye as be began to squeeze with all of the strength that he had, his thumb digging into the beast's throat...

\---

Burmese pythons tend to be stereotyped in the way they kill off their prey. They coil and squeeze with no nuance, and, if their hold is imperfect, giving the prey a chance of escape, or worse, to retaliate, they stoically sustain any consequence at all cost. In other words, they do not move, it is all part of the grind. Genes talk after all and few is left to their ability to think. But this one was not born yesterday and could not count the many catches it had under its belt, and hopefully, the many more that would follow: its experience dictated that no prey is worth an injury.

And when it realized that it did not capture its prisoner the right way, that is, by holding his arms, it had to loosen its grip, give him hope of survival. Indeed, his shoulder sockets were constrained, but it could fill its catch punching its nose, grasping its nostril, its cheek, and his convulsing hand began to rise toward its eye. And rather than running any risk losing anything, it decided to leave its head out; it loosened its coils, made them spin around his thorax to gain a slack and stretched its head away from his grippers.

As it thought it earned the riding time, it paid for its mistake once more. Being staggeringly lifted off the ground, it doubted of its ill match tit-for-tat display of strength. Obviously, the situation was not as balanced as it believed, as its prey could flex its abdominals, and use its limbs, that it had no control on.

Fortunately, its tense face hid its violent confusion. Social animals decipher the thoughts of their congeners by reading the expression of their faces... a very unwise behavior when ensnared within the talons of some predator... And then, nothing of its dilemma was visible: It could have idly sat by, expecting the hero was on the brink to falter. However, it could not quell its trepidation: what if the mammal was ushering it to his lair?

Tables were turned, and the predator feared for its life. It had to put an end to its prey's purpose as he crawled to its backpack.

Its tail laid down flat around the boy, it was not without means. Now that his midsection overhanged the moss, there was definitely room for a third coil. No sooner thought than it bent its body, groping the groin of its captive for a good hold. It slipped its body between toned thighs and against his crotch, nudging his testicles, and swathed his right thigh. The young man could not make a single step before it stretched its frame, barring him from bending his knee. He flexed and the snake brought its tail back and laid it about his loins, crisscrossing the cleft of his buttock, to count only on its weight. This would pin his body on the ground.

Then the snake unleashed in its merciless embrace all the wrath, the chagrin and the jealousy of a spurned lover. It fiercely clutched to force reason upon its rebellious slave. By struggling to break free of its sleeve, all he could do was delaying an inescapable and painful end. It bluntly squeezed the coil that caught his waist to stop the blood from reaching his limbs. It sensed the immediate repercussion as the youth's heart went full throttle to overcome the pressure that clogged his veins. It crushed in desperation pending the moment he would quit floundering and finally collapse.

\---

Cody squeezed his hand around the python's neck, thumb digging into the serpent's throat. The boy gritted his teeth, ignoring the flash of pain as the beast's needle-like fangs dug into his cheeks. He adjusted his grip, his forefinger searching for the snake's eye...

The python did NOT like that! It hissed in his face, unlatching its jaws from Cody's cheeks so it could pull away. Teeth caught on the tender flesh of Cody's face, drawing more blood, and making the boy yelp in pain. Pinpricks decorated his handsome face in a crescent pattern on each cheek, evidence of the brutal kiss he had endured from his partner. "Shit!" He lost his grip on the python's head as the creature yanked itself out of his grasp, forcing him to plant his hand on the ground again. He gasped, chest heaving as he supported the python's weight around him -

The snake was moving. Cody groaned at the alien sensation of cool, smooth scales slithering across his heated flesh. He hadn't fully taken into account the slack of the snake that wasn't coiled around him, but now he had no choice but to notice it. A section of the snake's body between his spread legs tensed, moving upwards to throw another coil around him. Cody gasped, blue eyes widening, as the serpent's body slid across his genitals in a gross approximation of a lover's caress. "Ah!" the boy exclaimed before biting his lip, his face and neck flushing in shame. The coil pressed up between his thighs and over the curve of his rump, digging into the cleft of his ass, before flopping down around his lower hip. And the snake kept moving...

"Nooo...," Cody sobbed as the python wrapped high around his right thigh, the weight of two more coils causing the boy's legs to shake with strain. Then, with a sound akin to creaking leather, the snake began to squeeze... "Gah!" Cody gasped. It was fucking strong! He'd never felt pressure like this before, the muscles in his thigh feeling like they were being crushed. His tender manhood had become caught in the motion, and blinding pain radiated out from the youth's groin. Cody screamed and reacted on instinct, lurching to the side as he reached a hand down between his legs. He struggled to get his arm over the coil wrapped around his chest, but he was well motivated. Cody was able to reposition his his cock and balls just in time for the python to begin its constriction in earnest.

Unbalanced and temporarily paralyzed by the pain and surprise, Cody fell onto his side and rolled onto his back. His right leg spasmed, toes curling in distress as the limb was slowly squeezed. The snake's coil dug into the flesh of his leg, bruising his skin. The constriction seemed to ripple up the snake's form, squeezing the young buck's waist, and for a moment Cody feared his pelvis would be crushed. He gritted his teeth, hands grasping at the coils, trying to pry them off...

Then the pressure of constriction reached his chest, forcing Cody to exhale in a pained wheeze. It felt like his ribs were compressing, grinding together beneath the relentless pressure. Oh, fuck...

Cody tilted his head back, searching for any means of salvation. Just behind the python's head - which was staring at him balefully - was his backpack. He knew he had a knife in the side pocket. If he could reach it... His right leg was growing numb, but Cody kicked with his left, digging his heel into the ground. His hands clawed at the moss, dirt and plant matter catching beneath his fingernails. The snake was still positioning itself, and Cody knew in the back of his mind that his time was short. He managed to suck in a small breath, steeling himself, abs tensing as he slid their combined mass a bit across the earth towards his pack.

\---

The snake was unaware of the danger that it was standing if it let the boy reach his sack, as it was determined to get over with him quickly. It did not pay attention to the kicks he made on the ground with his heel, moving forward bit by bit, as it considered its legs harmless. All he could do was merely rub its scales into the moss. No, what was particularly drawing its attention were the instants he exhaled to tense its muscles.

Hah! The snakes stretched its slim body like a rack, tightening the knot around his chest.

Hah! The victim just lost more space to inhale.

Hah! Its coils rolled further. It relentlessly removed notch after notch, confident that every inspiration was always followed by... a puff for who knows when to squeeze. That deadly embrace took a little time until the prey ran out of air because his lungs were flattened at the point that only a rough whistle could slip out.

Simultaneously, our invincible snake was varying its pressure between its curls to shut off blood flow in its prey's body, redirecting blood to his brain. He gasped as the blood pressure caused him chest pain. His blue eyes were bulging, as the blood reflux turned them red. A little bit more it thought, and that prey would rupture. The poor man was no longer in control of himself, his penis brandished, wiggling as the snakes body coiling his thighs slipped while it was tightening his hips. For a while it wondered whether it was a threat, the stick bunted however, and it tried to climb up on his glans, with no success.

Besides, it was already estimating its body size, and how he could swallow him afterwards. It is like it could palpate the base of his neck, his chest, feel his turgescent nipples, his navel, and caress his hips and loin simultaneously, by using one of its silky and slick scale at a time. It could feel every muscle fiber of his flanks bending and his buttock tensing under the effort. His smoothed skin soaked with sweat; a nice thing thought the snake, that way his body would already be lubricated. That was the kind of ritual that used to calm it, and the feeling of that warmth and moisture wetting its own body, when it was hugging its prey with all its strength, that was soothing it.

The snake was on the home stretch. It stepped up its effort to kill off the man. It sensed his heart collapsing, as it could not rival with its pressure. As his blood coagulated in his veins, all his members would be numb soon. In a last rattle, it desperately tried to reach out to the rear pocket of his backpack, engaged in his ultimate move. Within seconds, he would lose consciousness.

\---

His backpack was just a few feet away. Cody's right hand reached out desperately, fingers clawing at the earth. It was so hard to try and move closer...

The boy kicked with his left leg, trying to push the combined weight of his himself and his captor across the ground. Each motion was getting harder and harder... It's squeezing tighter, Cody realized, his eyes widening in horror. It felt like steel cable was being drawn tight around his chest and hips and thigh. It was becoming harder and harder to take in a breath after every exhale. Cody had paid decent attention in school, had seen enough Animal Planet or National Geographic shows in his time, and the realization of what was going on hit him like a truck.

It's strangling me, he thought.

"Nnnnngh... Fuuuuck!" Cody groaned, his heart pounding in his breast. He abandoned reaching for the backpack and instead grasped the coil around his chest, on the verge of panic, trying to pry the snake off of his body. He would have had better luck moving a mountain. As if to taunt him, the muscles in the snake's body rippled and constricted again, pushing another sliver of air from Cody's lungs. The boy grit his teeth, throwing his head back in agony. The cords in his neck drew taut beneath his skin, and his face was beginning to turn red. Tears leaked from Cody's eyes and wet his temples, as if the snake was literally squeezing them from his body. Sweat from his struggle matted his hair to his skull, made his muscles shine.

The stretch of Cody's stomach visible between the coils flexed, muscles drawing tight beneath his skin as he tried to fend off the relentless constriction. Cody's heartbeat pounded in his ears, his belly fluttering with the barest of breaths. His lips were growing numb, his tongue felt swollen. He was loosing feeling in his right leg, and the sclera of his eyes were becoming pink as tiny blood vessels began to rupture. He thumped his fists weakly against the coil compressing his chest, fingers scrabbling ineffectually at the python's flesh. But the predator was not deterred.

The constriction was having another affect on his body, one that Cody was just now becoming aware of. He was getting an erection. His member was stiffening, rising up between his thighs until it flipped over to rest along the crease of his hip. The boy whimpered in shame and despair, not understanding why his body was responding like this. Cody didn't realize that his oxygen-starved brain was causing misfires of sensations, mistakenly edging into a pleasure center even though Cody had no positive emotions whatsoever about his current situation. Cody didn't understand that the python was literally squeezing blood into and out of certain parts of his body, that the tighter the python squeezed him the more erect he would become.

Cody's mouth fell open, spittle dripping down his cheeks as he tried to inflate his crushed lungs. His eyes stared up at the jungle canopy, slowly losing focus. All he had to show for his efforts was a pathetic squeak as the python cranked down on his chest yet again. His toes curled in distressed, bare feet flexing and kicking against nothing. And infuriatingly...the youth's organ continued to grow erect, until his turgid length shifted to point upwards now, resting against the smooth scales of the predator. Every twitch of his body caused his penis to rub against the python's body, a mockery of a lover's touch that made Cody want to flex his hips. Precum leaked from his slit, wetting the scales of the snake, enabling a silky slide as the head of his cock brushed against the scales of the predator.

He was slowly asphyxiating. Darkness was encroaching at the edge of his vision, and his whole body felt like it was wired as if to explode. Lactic acid burned in his muscles, unable to be cleansed away due to the snake putting a stop to some of his normal bodily duties. Minutes dragged by, and Cody wondered if the giant snake was literally going to crush his ribs. But the serpent had a much more sinister goal... The python would let Cody's own body where itself out so that it could use him for it's own purposes...

\---

And here they were, like two breathless wrestlers hugging each other seeking rest in the middle of the garden, and the winner could now savor its victory. The strongest genes outweighed the fallen ones, and the conquered was offered once and for all. It could commit any crime, the insult of staining and profaning his living body, according to its nastiest desires, and on top of that, with absolute impunity. It could consume its prey in the sight of everyone, no animal would move a claw, or would dispute its catch, as they would stay still, sheltered by the bush, only too happy not to be the one out there on today's menu. A silence of the tomb - hardly a whisper of disbelief rustled the leaves - then descended on the crime scene.

Be sure that this snake would take its time - and get its kick - playing with food, stashing him, and setting an example of him; that gave it new passions. It must be added that the preys of this snake were never completely killed off. It indulged its appetite slightly undercoiling them, being aroused by the simple truth that they could still feel while being helpless. And in the case of its young male, it was like it possessed him truly. Wrapping itself around his naked and lifeless body did not give that pleasure. It was turned on by the fact that he was a passive bystander of his own death within the snake's body. He was its toy.

The snake stayed alert on its victim's heart tremors loosening its coil and sparing its energy now that irreparable damage was done. It enjoyed that precise time when it could sense the final spasms overrunning his flaccid and battered body. However, to prevent any bad surprise - and that one already gave it cold sweat more than appropriate - it ensured that he was now harmless by nibbling his arms. But his blued and stiffened members opposed no resistance, a vague and faint jolt maybe, now that they were like heated up by tetany. Then it concluded the stage was set for feeding.

Applying brute force to squeeze a prey is piece of cake with regard to swallowing it. Gulping a prey is like pulling up a pant with the arms pinned behind. Oh! And you are the pants... It is indeed a long and tedious process of endless twitches, twists and wiggles until the prey is finally gone!

The reptile aligned their heads in order to start their sensual and carnal fusion. Then, it lengthened its head until it could peg its teeth on its prey's forehead. A grim cracking sound betrayed the instant it was ready to start ingesting him, mouth wide open, and the two jaws broken up. First, it pivoted on its left to push the boy's head inside its mouth while its teeth immobilized his skull. Then, it swung back to its right, the pushed head distorting its left jowl until it could cover his right temple with its right cheek. Bonus, he could get a first taste of his neck as it enveloped it with its jaws. His sweat gave him a tangy taste barely covering up a wooded note and a delicate texture of veal that it could feel on its tongue. Such a worthy meal wetted its appetite. It drooled abundantly, coating his hair with a translucent jinx.

It used its teeth as a fulcrum to retract its body. Then it gain play to advance further. The boy's once charming sky blue eyes were lingering a pale vitreous and translucent expression. Could he see the black curtain coming down vertically? The snake was only sure his heart was still faintly beating. Its nostrils now hovering his nose and his cheeks it scratched during the earlier fight, he made a stop and gently opened his mouth, his fangs unsealing his delicate lips and skimming his ivory and healthy teeth. And, finally, it closed its scaly shroud on his face, its top jaw scraping his prominent Adam's apple while it was reaching bit by bit his divine shoulders.

\---

Cody's mind was in shock, his consciousness in some weird dream state. He could feel his body shutting down, and he was powerless to stop it. His struggles grew from weak to nonexistent, arms falling limply to the ground. His heart labored in his chest, its beats growing weaker by the moment. His lips were blue from lack of oxygen, his body bruised from the python's deadly hug. His right leg was slightly swollen from blood trapped in the limb, the snake's body almost crushing his femoral artery.

The young stallion had been conquered, beaten. He'd been overwhelmed by another lifeform, something that humans did not often experience. It might have been a privilege and an honor, but Cody didn't see it that way. To compound his humiliation, Cody had never been so hard in his life. His penis was achingly stiff, swollen with blood, pulsing faintly with the beat of his failing heart. The youth's balls felt engorged, drawing up tight within his scrotum. Precum continued to ooze from his member, the pearly fluid literally squeezed out of him. It made a mess, slicking down the boy's shaft and across the snake's scaly hide.

He was staring upwards, glazed eyes mesmerized by the sunlight streaming through the jungle treetops. Then...the coil around his chest relaxed a fraction, and a sliver of air slipped into his lungs, just enough to keep him awake. Cody's eyes fluttered, a pained moan escaping his lips. He was not rejuvenated nearly enough to struggle, maybe twitch a fingertip or two.

Behind his head, Cody could hear the soft shushing of the python slithering closer. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye and slid down his face. What now...? Finish it..., he begged. End my agony.

A wet noise, like someone smacking their lips after a particularly good meal. Pop-crack. Something touched the back of his head, a gentle caress, like his girlfriend stroking her fingers through his hair. "Nnnnngh...," he moaned. The touch remained, and Cody could feel something sliding beneath the back of his skull, cradling his head. That's nice...he imagined resting his head in his lover's lap as she rubbed his hair, massaging his scalp. A shadow eclipsed the upper part of his vision, making Cody frown in confusion. Then, before the thought that maybe he really should take a last look at the outside world, his eyes were covered. His ears registered the sounds of something huffing and puffing. Something sharp dragged along the back of his head, scratching the tip of his nose. It caught on his lips, his chin...

I'm being eaten, Cody realized.

No one would ever gaze upon the youth's handsome face again, be wooed by his pretty blue eyes. Be seduced by a coy quirk of his lips.

Schlllooorp. The python's jaws sealed over Cody's head, darkening his vision forever. "Nooooo...," the meat whispered in a breathy moan. Just enough light crept in around the snake's lips to permit Cody to see the pink, fuzzy outline of the roof of the snake's mouth. His new prison. The stench of the snake's breath wafted into Cody's nostrils, coated the inside of his panting mouth. Reptilian saliva soaked his hair, slicked his skin...dripped into his mouth in thick clots, coating his tongue and making him gag. A french kiss with the devil. Cody had swapped spit with plenty of partners in his young life, but never like this.

Cody's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as the python's lips caressed his long, graceful neck. The boy jerked, more of a muscular contraction than any real fight, as the serpent consumed him down to his broad shoulders, what would be the hardest part of its meal.

\---

When its snout reached the coil that ensnared its prey's exposed chest, the python ought to admit it bumped into a significant issue. It had not thought of taking in his arms and his head altogether, and as they were now combined to his torso, it was no longer able to pass through. And yet it reckoned that his body would pass easily inside, regarding its own circumference! Its large feast would certainly become a sinecure after once solved that little trivial but pesky unpleasantness...

Luckily it noticed that all it had to do was to loosen its grip, and simply float itself on its victim's nude belly to keep him entrapped amid a spiraling body that it set up as an impassable bulwark. Only then it could repel his dormant arms inchmeal, to the point they were now idly put back down on his chest, just by pushing its jaws on his shoulder sockets.

With the impatient fire of an inexperienced lover hurrying up on his desired body and spoiling the night, it tried to widen its gaping maw ever more. But ignoring how to do it itself, it tirelessly tried to swallow the defenseless boy in an awkward jitter; it started with his left shoulder before it gave up, then he inserted his right one well into its throat. In vain... It tried this again and again. And its jerky tense and twitchy jiggles gave the appearance of a grotesque and clumsy waltz, and shook the dormant body of its victim in a frantic bustle that made him tremble from head to toe. When the python bit him with added resolve and violence, it spread its convulsion to his penis which, in a magnified back-and-forth cadence, set the beat with the precise stiffness of a pendulum. After an hour of disordered jaw-dropping posturing, at the end of a ultimate boisterous movement, without really knowing how it managed to - maybe was it the providence?! - or its cheeks needed exercise to slacken - it was miraculously slipped across his hairless and wonderful breast. Its jowls immoderately and ridiculously inflated were deeply engulfing his broad shoulders, belittling its head, and the intake could resume its peacefully and harmonious slowing tempo of a little death.

The snake pushed more and more its prey at the bottom of its throat, so that his head now reached its esophagus. There, peristalsis took over its muscles, and firmly hauled him, still lukewarm, further forward his pink and sluggish coffin. For if snake's musculature is made of steel, its bowels were not outdone. And the strong human was now bent, closely shut within four walls, his retracted arms were firmly pressed onto his belly, surrounding his member with his hands pushed between his thighs. From now on, the python could glide along his flesh smoothed as silk, his impotent body unable to offer any resistance. Its hooks reached his penis that it covered with a warm and abundant saliva. And its palate rubbed his glans as it progressed, its jowls fitting the shape of his buttock that it caressed with its glottis, the prey being at one with his predator.

\---

Cody endured the python worrying his head like a dog with a bone, the back-and-forth motions sending pangs of agony shooting through his abused body. His arms swayed uselessly out by his sides, unable to put up any kind of fight anymore. At last, the python seemed to sort things out. The coil around Cody's chest began to slither and slide down his torso, slowly consuming his toned abdomen whilst baring his bruised chest. The boy's lungs hitched as they managed to expand just a fraction, and inside the snake's mouth Cody's eyes blinked wearily, trying to clear the slime from his face. He had no idea how much time had passed...it might have been five minutes, might have been longer. Cody couldn't tell anymore.

At last, one of the Cody's shoulders got caught in the snake's mouth. It paused, before slowly walking it's jaws across Cody's chest and back until it could capture his other shoulder. The python's cheeks were stretched almost comically around the youth's broad shoulders, the scaled flesh stretched so thin that it almost became translucent.

For Cody, the python's success was his defeat. The sphincter of the snake's esophagus irised open, stretching over the crown of his skull to welcome him inside. If he'd been able to, Cody would have cried. Screamed. Whimpered, even. But the python's coil gripped his torso just bellow his pecs, keeping his lungs from inflating. He almost wished it would just suffocate him, get it over with. He didn't want to be swallowed alive!

The snake's mouth began to walk down Cody's chest, it's lower jaws flexing, each side advancing a little bit at a time, pulling him inside it's body. Cody's traumatized brain didn't register the prickling of teeth digging into his tender skin. Now that the obstacle of his shoulders had been overcome, nothing was stopping the python from claiming Cody's body.

"Nnnnngh...," he wheezed as his head entered the python's throat. He had a little bit of room in the snake's mouth, but in it's throat...it was a tight, slick, warm tube that adhered to his face. His nose created the barest of gaps from him to still breathe, if you could call his strangled state breathing. It was claustrophobic to the extreme, like he'd been buried alive.

His arms were pressed tight to his side, shoulders bunching together as the python's lips worked their way past Cody's dusky nipples. Spit pooled in the cleft of Cody's pecs, and gradually the young stud's arms were coaxed over the front of his body. Coils sensually slithered around the boy's waist and hips as the snake traded one form of bondage over it's prey for another, the excess of its body draping over his legs to further pin him down. It wasn't until the serpent's scaled hide caressed his engorged member that Cody remembered he was still hard. The dull throbbing of his cock had almost been eclipsed by his pain elsewhere.

The snake's snout slipped over the dip of Cody's navel. His hands rested between his thighs, like a good little boy patiently awaiting his fate. The youth's cock was nestled safely between his wrists, safe from the grasping needles of the python's teeth. Cody's supple ass was not spared, though - the lower jaws gripped his buttocks separately, pulling on his rump in alternating motions.

Oddly enough, it was only now that Cody really had any freedom to breathe. Previously, the snake was strangling his torso. Now it was strangling his mouth and nose. Even though he hated to do so, Cody couldn't fight his body's desire to breathe any longer, and he parted his lips to gasp. Thick juices flowed into his mouth and coated his tongue, teeth, gums, making him choke and gag. His mind spun, brain short-circuiting as the lack of oxygen began to shut him down again.

As the youth's crotch was consumed his hard member was bathed in saliva, making him twitch from the unwelcome stimulation. His wrists were pressed tight against his penis, the ribbed roof of the snake's mouth brushing against his oversensitive cock with each gulp. When the python's esophagus sucked in the stallion's groin, the rhythmic contractions of the snake's muscles pushed him over the edge. Cody's hips flexed, his sac drawing up tight as he spilled his seed one last time, coating his lower belly with his release. His organ pulsed hard as it fulfilled his biological imperative, futile as the action might have been, jets of cum shooting up his stomach to pool in his belly button.

Cody had never understood the term "little death" until now. That last burst of pleasure mixed with his asphyxiation, creating a most wonderful and terrible cocktail in the boy's failing brain. His eyes fluttered, chest heaving as he fought to pull in air that wasn't there. A weak moan slipped past Cody's lips as he basked in the sweet bliss of his last orgasm. Darkness was creeping in on him again, and Cody welcomed it.

Outside, the boy was only visible from his thighs down. The snake's body bulged with the rest of Cody's form, his hips and shoulders easy to discern through the snake's scaled skin. Every now and then the human-shaped bulge would move as the boy became acclimated to his new home....and served as evidence to the horror of his fate. He was still alive, though for how much longer was unknown...

\---

Its mouth had just eagerly engulfed the sensuous and bouncing backside of the young stallion. Its twisted body relaxed around his leg to let it bolt up its huge head that was anchored between the joint thighs of the callipygian foolhardy person. It almost instantly lifted him from the ground, to make him disappear in its gown, and, assisted by the gravity to shove him further, packed his skull at the bottom of its stomach, downing and slurping his exhausted legs with two sharp slams of its jaws. Its head pleasantly stretched to the sky, bowed a large throat that was inflated by his prominent and vigorous calves, like a sort of reptilian baleen whale from which its prey's feet surfaced, still wiggling, and all soaked with a thick slime. And his tense toes, greedily licked by the python, convulsed the last jolts of the denial of death and the unthinkable; finally he was lubricated and in the bag!

Behind the pond, there was a rock wall that had accumulated the heat of the day. It was the best spot to bask in the sun, because the heat could ease digestion. This perspective only started an excitement, then by mobilizing its worn out muscles, he leaned on the ground, and expanded to move forward. It enjoyed feeling this lump in its throat preventing it from contracting, before his sugars and the moist heat of his body blocked its lethargy. Before the stomach fluids were brewing and dissolving his fat like a fudge stuck under the tongue; while he was still, confined in the altogether, skin-to-skin within the sticky wall of its stomach, and finally enveloped within its scales.

It brought him over there to the end of the long uphill slope and the deep and thick jungle, standing back shortly from time to time. It trailed their bodies, lifting and putting down the mass of its quarry as the crawling took went on. The journey certainly muffled his last death rattles, but it was too much effort for him, and its body heat was now slowly decaying.

The climbing contributed to cower his corpse within its stomach, and its fluids streamed from his ankles to his skull. Then, when it reached the cleft of the rock that overlooked the pond, it looked backwards, and hissed its satisfaction: it left the scene behind unscathed - because there is no crime without a body - except maybe the crushed moss, or the scattered clothes that were the only silent witnesses of their violent snake fight.

Then, it activated its forked tongue in a frantic movement, and turn around to its belly in order to ensure everything was fine. It was like a ritual, a last goodbye, that to contemplate the breathtaking view of the shrinking bulge through its scales. Before it slipped their bodies inside the warm crevice, curled up into a ball, and started its quiet daydream.

The matter was decided then, and it had been definitely better to seize this prey by force and to coerce him into bequeathing in silence absolutely everything so to speak. What a delicacy, a catch to shamelessly kill for... It formed a final mental picture of its game, summarizing his broad shoulders, his slick and inviting lower abdomen, his lean body and formidable thighs. To agree there was definitely nothing to blush at! The python was pleased as it could be with its catch.

\---

The prey's whole word was darkness and claustrophobia. Cody's mind hadn't shut down so much that he couldn't notice when he reached the python's stomach. The snake's flesh was still as tight around him as a second skin, but suddenly Cody was pulled into a markedly...wetter place. His head and shoulders were pulled though some kind of thick sludge, and an acrid scent burned his nostrils.

Outside, Cody wriggled his toes one last time before the python's jaws clamped shut around its prize.

It was done. The youth was no more.

The jungle cared not. Birds, insects, creatures aplenty went about their day, grateful that it wasn't their time. Their calls rang out through the tropical land to attract mates, warn of predators, celebrate the discovery of food, deter rivals... Life continued. Even though that meant the end of the poor boy, life continued dispassionately. Maybe someday the python would be the looser. But the creature was ancient and wise, and such an outcome would be unlikely.

More of Cody's body slid into the digestive chamber of the beast. Was his skin tingling...? The cuts and abrasions upon his flesh were burning with fresh pain, but soon enough his mind blocked it out. He struggled weakly, but it only served to use up his limited oxygen. The snake's form bulged and flexed with his pathetic movement, it's scaly hide stretched tight around Cody's form like a latex sheath. Gurgles and groans echoed in the boy's ears, the serpent's body singing its own lullaby to its new guest.

Cody was jolted within his prison as the snake began to haul itself along the ground. Of course, the boy had no idea where it was going - and it didn't matter. Wherever it was, it was up. The youth's feet were elevated, and the surge of blood towards his brain made him light-headed. His knees ached, only able to pivot with the python's motion at his waist. And what was worse...the digestive fluids of the snake pooled at the back end of its stomach, around Cody's head.

"Mmmph...," he moaned, clamping his eyes and mouth shut as thick slime rose up to cover his face. It was hot...his skin itched... His muscles trembled and cried out from pain and the lack of oxygen.

The python mounted it's favorite sunning rock. Cody's knees and waist bent to accommodate his master, his belly arching with the motion. It wasn't soon enough for Cody, with his head at the lowest point still. Mercifully, he blacked out as he opened his mouth and inhaled... He was inside the snake, and the snake was now inside him. The circle of life, literally.

The snake looked back along its own length, reptilian eyes dispassionate, as its belly rippled and flexed from its prey's weak struggles. Then...the prey was still. It's tongue flicked out, tasting and scenting the air. The python yawned, jaws flexing and popping again as it resettled it's joints before slithering back along it's own length, it's whole body eventually looping into a circular pattern on the rock. Once it was positioned to its satisfaction, it rested it's head on it's full belly, utterly pleased with itself.

There, there. I've got you. You're safe, now


End file.
